Unbelievable
by soccerchick00
Summary: When a girl named Grace Bowman moves to a new town after a tragic event no seeks to find something more then family. But can she overcome the new tragic thing that stops her life at a hault. Find out on the new story about Grace Bowman's life in her perspective. *Change of Characters may change*
1. Chapter 1

I was a girl from the south with a southern accent. I had golden blond hair with brown roots and bright blue eyes. I was in ninth grade moving to a brand new town. We were going from southern Georgia to the west coast specifically Los Angeles. I was new to all of this. I loved getting my nails done and everything and I loved doing my hair. my hair is naturally straight as a needle and thick but i can do anything with my hair.

I look up from my phone and shut it off and look at the window and see a sign "Welcome to California" I sighed...Ughh I look at my shut off phone thinking about my friends back home. My bffs were Layla Arie and Sammie. I missed them soo much. The last time I seem them was last week. Which was my last day of school at Aocume Junior High. Oh my gosh...I can't believe I haven't told uyou my name. My name is Gracelynn but most people called me Grace it was short and simple and I love it. My mom looks at me with a smile on her face but I know it's fake and I know why but I will tell you later why but for now back to where I was. My mom looks at where I am staring and I am staring out the window. "Honey were almost there about a couple more hours,"She says looking me in the eye.

My mom's name was Kathleen. People tell me that are named me Gracelynn because she wished it was her name, but I think it is a lie. I mean why would she name me Gracelynn Kathleen Bowman. It was unknown to me and I never asked because I think she will get offended since grandma died when my mom was my age. I look at my Iphone again that my mom just got me and sigh..she got me it for Christmas 2 days ago. I turn it on and see something pop up and the screen had unknown number but a message with it. I unlock the screen. I am excited this is the first message I have gotten. I see who I got the message from and my excitement rushes away. It was me ex best friend.

**Hailey**

**gurl where hav u been didn't c**

**u last week or this week! :p**

**(miss u to!**

I didn't know how to respond or why she cared. Me and her were bestie until we had a falling out when her bf dumped her asked me out. I think his name was Jason I mean he was really hot but he was a jerk. He had blond hair and blue eyes. I didnt even like him. I told him no then the next day Hailey runs after me calling me a slut for "stealing" her bf and that ended out friendship probably forever I hope I can make better friends at this school then I had at my new school I couldn't wait to go to Grant High and get away from drama but boy would she be wrong. I look at my and I see tears come down her face.

"Mom we will be OK I promise," I say with a smile. She look at me and smiles to.

"I know Gracie I know," she says touching my hand. I look at my brother Tom asleep still.

"I love you Tom," I whisper to him.

"I love you too Grace," I hear Tom whisper back making me smile again.

"I miss him mom," I say to her.

"Me too I think I will miss him forever," my mom says as tears start coming down her face. My mom pulls over and she wipes away the tears that can down her face and she does her make up again and we start driving again.

"Are you guys Hungary?" My mom asks from the front seat. I lick my lips I was Hungary just slightly though but still ffood. Yum!

"Um yea mom I am starving!" I say laughing.

"Me too," I hear Tom snort. I start laughing and I hear my mom start laughing to.

Maybe this could be a life for all of us. I just knew one thing right now was that I was Hungary and tired. I look at my phone one more time and my mom pulls up to an IHOP and we go in I order Pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries and blueberries sprinkled on top. I lick my lips when they bring us our food and I dig right on in.

"So I was thinking that maybe we would go to church," my mom says putting down her fork. I put down NY fork at the same time to they make a clatter in unison.

"What do you mean mom we never go to church or we never did anyways," I say grabbing a napkin and wiping my face.

"I just thought since Grace I don't want you to have sex in high school and I want you to be a virgin I just thought maybe we could be Christians," my mom says. I roll my eyes.

"Mom come on we know nothing about being a christian and I am not playing on having sex until I find the right guy and I am married," I say with a bad attitude.

"Don't talk to me in that tone young lady," my mom says starting to get upset with me.

"Well I am in a bad mood because the only real person I can talk to is dead," I say in an angry voice.

"Grace Kathleen Bowmen," my mom yell at me. By now everyone in Ihop was looking at us. My mom coughs in her hand and everyone goes back to eating.

"I'm sorry mom I just been having a rough couple of days," I say with a smile looking at my mom.

"I know Gracie me too and so has Tom," My mom says. My mom grabs my hand and I grab Toms hand and he grabs my moms hand.

"We are a family no matter what happens," my mom whsipers to us. I smile at her.

We soon get finished eating and we get in the car and we get back at the freeway I look out the window at all of the tall buildings and I start falling asleep. I close my eyes for a few seconds and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally pull up into the driveway of the new house. My mom looks at me and my brother Tom Bowman who was asleep the whole time. I look at my mom. "I think I am going to walk around the block and get use to things,"I said to my mom.

"Ok honey, but be back in a hour," my mom says.

"Why," I ask.

"To meet reverend stone and his son who is one year older then you,"My mom says.

"Ok,"I say in a cheerful voice really excited to meet new people. I walked away from my mom and I went into the house to grab a little jacket because of the small fall breeze making it slightly chilly.

I start walking around the corner when I see a house that catches my eye it has a giant tree covering half of the house and I see a girl about my age sitting on the front porch. She has long brown straight hair that goes to her elbows almost. She is playing a sliver French horn. I start walking up to her and I sit down next to her. "Hi,"I say looking at her. She stops playing for a second and takes a glance over at me.

"hi,"She says really friendly and smiling at me. She sets her French horn in its case.

"I just moved in around the corner," I say to her pointing toward the street across from her house.

"Really," she says smiling and she puts her hand out.

"Well my name is Grace Bowman,"I say taking her hand and in shake it.

"My name is Amy Juergens,"She says smiling and let's go of my hand. She starts playing with her fingers.

"Well nice to meet you Amy,"I say very politely. I look down at her finger seeing that her finger nails were chewed down to where it would hurt if she bit them anymore.

"Nice to meet u too,"She says moving her hands out of her lap and looks up at me.

"Uhh do you want to come inside,"Amy asks gesturing towards the door.

"Sure,"I say. She gets up and opens the door and lets me go in first.

I go inside and see a girl sitting on the couch with really dark hair. "That's my sister Ashley," Amy says pointing to the girl on the couch playing with her phone. She looks up at us as she hears her name.

"Cool,"I say taking another glance at her and looking at something else.

"Well it is nice to meet you Ashley,"I say looking back at her.

"Yea whatever loser," she says.

Ughh I hate this girls sister I mean she looks goth and she is a sarcastic girl I don't like her at all. I roll my eyes slightly so she couldn't see.

Amy ignores her. "Do yoi want to go to my room?"she asks me.

"Sure,"I say. She leads me up the stairs and we go into the first room on the right.

Her room was bright colored. I loved her room it was drop dead gorgeous. "So what school are you going to?"she asks me.

"Umm Grant high for ninth grade," I say looking at her hazel eyes then looking away and looking at a white box on her desk.

"cool me to we are going together I guess," She says noticing me looking at the white box she looks worried. Her face looks a little palm starting to turn white.

I go up to the white pavkage sitting there and i take a little glace and read **Early Pregnancy test.** I look back at her. "Are you pregnant?"I ask looking her in the eye. I see her grab the test and threw it into a container.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. I hug her. "You can show me around Grant High,"I say as I feel tears come down my fast to but I wipe them away before she could see.

"Sure," She says whipping her tears away.

I take my phone out of my pocket. Omg time moves fast." Oh I'm sorry but I have to be home in ten minutes can I have your number so we can talk and I will be here for you,"I say wholeheartedly

"Thank you," She says taking my phone and putting her number in it and handing it back to me. I smile and her and she gives me a small smile back.

"Ok bye Grace,"She says leading me to the door.

"Ok bye Amy,"I say.

I start walking smiling maybe making friends won't be that hard I say to myself. I get back and see cars in the driveway and get excited. I mean I kinda am excited to meet these people who are going to the church. I walk inside and see them in the livingroom. "Hey,"My mom says.

"Hi," I say.

"Oh Grace meet reverend stone and his son Jack,"My mom says.

I stand up and walk over and shake reverend stone's hand then I shake the guy hand that has dirty blond hair and brown eyes and is tall. "So Grace will u be going to our church,"Jack ask.

"Umm actually yes I will be,"I say smiling.

"So why did u guys move to California," Jack asks looking at me with his blueish eyes.

"My dad got murdered a month ago and they told us to move because the guy might try and kill us,"I say as tears stain my shirt and go down my neck.

He looks at me with sad eyes "I am sorry it must feel horrible I lost my dad too,"He says wiping a couple of new tears.

I wipe away the rest of the tears."What school are you going to?"he asks me grabbing my hand. Making me smile.

"Grant high," I say trying to get the tears to stop going down my face.

"Oh me too,"He says with a smile looking down for a couple of seconds and then looks back up at me.

"What grade are you in?"I ask him looking back into his eyes.

"10th grade what about you?"he asks.

"9th grade,"I say with a smile. I guess my mom was right.

"I am also a quarterback and a Christian,"He says. Well my mom says we are going to be christian so I just roll with that.

"Well I am a cheerleader and a Christian too,"I say with a smile trying to make me sounding like a christian real.

"So are you a virgin?"He asks looking away from afraid I wasn't a virgin.

"Yea," I say blushing. I see a smile come across his face.

"Me too," he says looking at me from head to toe.

I smile. "Can I have you number?" I ask hoping he would let me have it.

"Sure," he says and giving me his number and looks at me again.

"I guess I will see you around," he says looking down. I smile.

"I guess I will be seeing you around to," I at still smiling. He looks at me one more time and walks out the door. I sigh happily.

I smile to myself. Maybe this place wouldn't be that bad after all. I was so excited I went up to my room and I opened my phone looking at the contacts of my old friends. I grab the paper he handed to me and I open it.

_352-9374_

_- Jack_

I grab my phone and I make a new contact. After i made his contact I opened my phone and I texted my bestie back at home Sammie.

**To Sammie**

**From Grace**

_Hey Sammie_

I put my phone down and I grab a magazine that is sitting on top of my white wooden dresser.

**To Grace**

**From Sammie**

_Oh hey Grace how is Cali did you meet any celebs_

I smile at my friends text. I sigh to myself and I open my phone again.

**To Sammie**

**From Grace**

_No but I do have a prob_

It felt like a couple seconds later me phone was buzzing like crazy. I pick it back up thinking it is Sammie but instead I am it was Amy.

To Grace

From Amy

Hey is this Grace I got your number from my friend BTW its Amy

I wipe away some tears that are coming down my face for no reason. I push reply. I look at the text for a couple of minutes trying to think of a text to send.

**To Amy**

**From Grace**

_Oh hey Amy hey its me Grace._

I turn my phone off I already got tired of texting and I didn't think Sammie would answer me. I start crying and remembering about my dad and about Amy. I couldn't believe she was pregnant and she went to my school. I look down at the photo in my dress of me and my dad when I was five I start crying.

"I love you daddy," I whisper to myself while tears stream down my face and making my shirt wet. I don't care about wiping away my tears I just let them fall. I look at the picture one more time and I go and turn out the light and I fall asleep dreaming about seeing my dad one more time...(**Dream**)

_"Daddy," I say running toward my dad in the living room. He smiles at me._

_"Hey good morning sweet pea," he says hugging me. I smile and I jump out of his hands and I run into the kitchen with him chasing me. I run in my bedroom and I go under my bed. I hear him come in my room and I see him lift up the purple and pink covers covering my face._

_"Peek a boo," He says covering his face causing me to giggle. He picks me up like an airplane making me laugh again. "And we have liftoff," he says carrying me away from my bed._

_"Daddy," I say giggling like crazy. He puts me down and sit down at my eye level._

_"Gracie I want you to know one thing and never forget it," he says. I smile._

_"What's that daddy," I say running up to him and sitting in his lap._

_"That I will love you no matter what happens," he says kissing me on top of my head. I kiss him on the cheek._

_"I love you too daddy," I say hugging him._

_"Ok dinner is ready you guys," my mom calls from the kitchen._

_"Coming," I say with a squeaky voice. He takes a glance at me and then at the kitchen. "I will race you to the kitchen," he says getting up._

_"Come," I say getting ready to run._

_"Ok on my mark 1...2...3.," he says yelling the 3. I run as fast as I can I look behind me to see my dad walking._

_"Oh Gracie you are way to fast for daddy,"he says taking a seat at the table. I sit by him._

_"Remember daddy I love you too,"I say snuggling up in his lap._

I wake up from the dream only it wasn't just a dream it was my favorite memory from my dad when I was smaller and about the only memory I remember. My dad was hardly around. So when he was there I was always there with him and like I said to my dad.

"Rember daddy I will always love you," I say looking up at the ceiling.

**So what did you guys think I made this chapter kinda longish I guess well can't wait until I update again next Saturday or Sunday. I hope you guys liked it all and all I ask in return is that you guys review! If you keep reviewing I will keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

** 1 week later**

Me ,Tom and my mom walked into reverend stone's church and I sit down next Jack. I liked Jack he was cool but I think he just wants to be friends. He looked up at me with a smile and I smiled back. "Hi Grace," he says looking at him.

"Umm hi Jack its good to see you," I say looking at him.

"So how was the south?" He asks me.

How does he know where I lived. I don't remember telling him but who knows we are in a different place in the United States. "The south is very warm and every one has an accent," I say with a laugh.

"I don't think you have much of a southern accent," he says looking into my light blue eyes.

"Like I said everyone has an accent even if there barely is one its still an accent," I say with a smile. I look behind me and I see my mom and Tom sitting in the back holding hands. I smiled. Even if Tom was adopted I loved him just as if he was my brother.

"So umm Grace I was meaning to ask you something," he says scratching his neck obviously nervous.

"What did you want to ask me?" I ask in a sweet voice.

"Umm well will you go on a date with me?" He ask looking down at his hands.

My eyes got big. I didn't think he would actually ask me out. I couldn't believe what was I suppose to say so I wouldn't sound to desperate.

"Umm yea sure I will go on a date with you," I say with a smile. He looks back up at me with a plain face at first. Then it changes.

He smiles at me. "Ok well then I will pick you up tonight how about seven?" he asks.

Sunday night dates well that was weird but I couldn't help but like him so I agreed.

"Ok then," I say. "That works for me," I say with a giggle.

We see reverend stone saying words and looking at us. I looked down and noticed we were holding hands it made my heart swell I loved it. I still couldn't believe Jack would ask me out. I felt really lucky maybe he felt exactly how I felt about him he felt about me. I smile again thinking not even listening to a word Reverand Stone was saying.

**2 Hours before the date**

I had put my hair in curls and put light makeup on and a casual lace dress with flats. I grab my phone and text Amy as quick as I can.

**To Amy**

**From Grace**

_Hey can. You come over_

I waited a couple of seconds to get a response and I got one.

**To Grace**

**From Amy**

_I will be over there soon_

I set my phone down to wait for Amy. I was hoping I looked good enough for Jack I liked him a lot and I hoped u liked me just as much. I was really nervous for tonite. K**nock knock.**..I get up from the couch and answer the door and she stands there. "Hey," She says.

"Hi come in," I says opening the door wider so she can come in.

Se walks in and sits on the couch."So what do you want?"She ask.

"I have a date tonight and I need to make sure I look good because this is my first date,"I say.

"I think you look good," she says and I start laughing and she laughs with me.

"Thank you," I say in a seroious tone.

We start laughing again. We talk for hours and finally I look at the time he would be here in 30 minutes.

"Ummm Amy,"I say.

"Yea,"She says.

"My date in 30 minutes are you sure I look perfect,"I ask.

She starts fixing my hair and redoing my curls. then she looks at me and hands me a small mirror. I take it and look my curls are beautiful. Amy then stands up. "Well I go to go it's getting late,"She says.

I stand up and hug her "Thank you Amy,"I say.

"Your welcome,"She says.

" Wait before I go who are you going on a date with?" Amy asks me raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yea I am going with a boy named Jack," I say with a smile.

"Is he cute?' Amy asks with a smile.

"Um yea of course I wouldn't date a guy unless I thought he was cute," I say with a laugh.

"Ok well I am going to go bye and good luck," she says giving me a hug bye.

She unwraps her arms "Bye," she says again.

"Bye," I say and she walks out the front door and then closes. I start jumping around and getting excited for my first real date with a guy.

**30 minutes later**

**Knock knock.**..I get up from the couch and fix my dress and go to the door and open it. He is wearing a tux and holding roses. "These are for you," He says with a smile.

I smile and take the roses and put them in a clear vase with water in it. "Thank you," I say with a smile.

"Should we go," He ask holding his arm out I take it.

"We shall,"I say with a laugh and we go out the door.

We get to thethe car door and he opens the door for me I giggle "Thank you you are such a gentlemen,"I say.

"It's my pleasure," he says.

He shuts the door and goes to his side of the car and opens the door and gets in. He looks at me and hands me a blindfold. "What?"I say raising an eyebrow.

He took it from my hands and put it on I giggled like a school girl while he put it on.

"So where are we going," I ask flashing him a smile.

"You will see," he says.

I beg "Oh come on please tell me,"

"Nope," He says and starts driving.

**About 5 minutes later**

We pull into a parking lot I guess we stop and he gets out and opens my door and helps me out and takes the blind fold off and I see candles everywhere and violins playing. I smile. "It's gorgeous I love this ,"I say starting to sway a little to the slight music playing in the background.

He takes my hand over to the table and pulls the chair out for me. "Thank you,"I say starting to sit down in my chair.

We both sit down and we talk about our likes and dislikes. I think I am going to like this guy forever I tell myself. He is such a gentlemen and he is sweet and kind and caring what every girl dreams of except there is one thing that I don't know about him.

**I hope you enjoyed this update as much as I did I thought it was adorable this what I thought more like Grace and Jacks first date looked more like I mean come on he would try and impress her somehow and this is how he would do it. I like Grace and Jack together in the show but that didn't happen either so yea! I hope you guys liked my new update Chapter 3 soo yea I will probably update chapter 4 sometime tomorrow or maybe tonight just going to see how things go first though! Thanks for all of the people who took there time to read this story and remember the only payment I ask for are reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be a little long I think but I hope you enjoy the first day of school yay! Here goes nothing. Oh and by the way the drama comes in this chapter and it is not going to be so pretty for the jack and Grace fans just saying!**

**The First Day of School**

Oh my gosh I couldn't believe it the day is finally here. Its the first day of school and it was also our three week anniversary we had been boyfriend and girlfriend. I would get to see my boyfriend and we were throughing a party at the church's gym after the football game. We also had our first home game and I couldn't wait and I was hoping Jack would ask me to the party afterwards. I hear the doorbell ring. I race to the door. I open it.

"Hey Jack,"I say with a big smile stretched out across my face. I just couldn't help myself.

"Hey,"he said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"So are u excited for the first day of school?"I ask with me a smaller smile.

"No not really, are u?"he asks raising an eyebrow at my energy.

"Yea kinda I mean I can't wait to see Amy and other people and meeting new people," I say.

"Well I am excited for the football game," he says with a smile.

"Me too,"I say. "You guys are going to win I know it," I say holding his hand.

"I'm sure we will with a cheerleader like you cheering us on we will have no problem distracting the other team," he says with a playful smile. I hit him playfully.

"Maybe I will use my moves," I add sarcastically with a grin.

"Well you are head cheerleader and I forgot to say congrats," he says with a smile and he kisses my forehead.

"Thank you,"I say smiling big.

"You also look really hot today," he says looking me from head to toe.

"Thank you," I say blushing.

"Your hair looks perfect to," he says.

"Ok stop making me blush," I say.

"Your hair does look good in curls though," He says seriously.

"Thank you and I plan to wear then in curls everyday, "I say.

"Yea well we have to go," He says looking at the time on his phone.

"Ok,"I say and grab my things and we leave. We got to his car and he of course opens the door for me.

"Thank you," I say with a smile and then lean forward and I peck him on the lips.

"Your welcome," he says closing the door and going to his side and gets in.

We get to school and we go inside holding hands and everyone drops everything they are doing and looks at us. Well actually they were looking at me. I mean who couldn't I was drop dead gorgeous. We get to the end of the hall where I see Amy by her locker alone.

"Hey Amy,"I say in a cheerful voice walking up to her and giving her a hug. I pull away.

"Oh hey Grace," She says with a smile.

"So who have you been," I ask referring to the baby.

"Grace I don't know what to do?" She says looking at me with a worried face.

"You are not getting an abortion are you?" I ask a little to loudly. I couldn't let Amy get in abortion. I had to show Jack that I was a christian and Christians don't believe in abortion.

"Maybe," She says looking at me with a weird look on her face.

I go up to her locker and slam her locker door shut and go down to the end of the hall. where I see a guy and a girl standing and I go up to talk to them.

"Hi,"I say to them with my usual smile but I couldn't help but look at the guy she was with he was kinda cute.

The girl looks at me like I am trash , but the guy looks at me the complete opposite. "What do you want?"The girl demands.

"Are you guys coming to the party after the football game at the church,"I ask.

"My name is Adrian and this is Ricky,"She says pointing at the guy.

"So are you guys going to go,"I ask.

Adrian rolls her eyes. "Yea we will go," she says snatching the flyer out of my hand.

"Great,"I say,"See you guys there"

I see Jack at the end of the hall at lunch time and we go outside I try finding Amy to apologize, but I couldn't find her. Me and Jack find a place to sit and I open my chocolate milk and Jack looks down at my finger and notices the ring. "What's that?" He asks pointing to the ring.

"Purity ring I am going to wait to have sex until I am married,"I say,"But I don't want to get married until I graduate medical school."

"Grace that's like 10 yeast to wait not having sex and people have sex before they get married all the time,"jack says to me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I thought he was a Christian to. "Jack you can wait to have sex,"I say trying to assure him.

He smiles "Yea I can wait for you,"He says.

I look back at my food and start eating. "Does oral count?"he ask while taking a drink of his milk.

"I don't know let me ask my mom,"I say.

He spits out all of his chocolate milk. "I am joking Jack and yes it still counts as sex,"I say.

I get up and throw my trade away and I turn around and see that girl Adrian I think was her name flirting with my boyfriend. I walk away and run into Amy. "Oh hey Amy,"I say.

"Hi grace I'm sorry,"she says with pleading eyes.

"Me too," I say looking at her."Who is the father,"I ask.

All she does is look behind me at a guy behind me. I turn around and see the guy she is looking at he was flirting with a blond. The guy I had seen earlier with Adrian named ricky "The badboy". "Ricky,"I say.

She only nods. I see tears running down her face and I go up and hug her. "It's going to be okay Amy,"I say patting her back.

"No it's not,"She says. She looks at me and wipes her tears away and from her eyes."My family is going to be disappointed in me,"she says.

I feel bad for her a guy knocked her up that didnt even care about her. I look at the table where Jack was and he is gone so is Adrian.

I was sitting at home when I got a text from Amy.

**From: Amy**

**To: Grace**

_Hey guess what?!_

I try to come up with a response after I read it. Why did she text didn't she get the thing that I was mad at her I mean hello I kinda slammed her locker door shut and stompter away. This girl really has to pay attention. Just saying. I decide to push reply I couldn't stay mad at her she needed friends at this time because she was pregnant.

**From: Grace**

**To: Amy**

_What!? I am trying to get to class and sorry about earlier :(_

I wait by the water fountain to wait for her response I didn't want to walk into the hall texting her I was afraid I might run into someone and make everything embarrassing! My phone buzzes in my hand. I open the text.

**From: Amy**

**To: Grace**

_I hav a date with Ben_

I instantly got happy for Amy she had a date...but the only problem for her was that she kinda was pregnant I mean I didn't know who's baby it was but I was pretty sure it wasn't Bens. I push respond again.

**From: Grace**

**To: Amy**

_really omg can't wait_

I lay my phone down and hear it beep thinking it was Amy, but it was from Jack. I smile. I open the text.

**To: Grace**

**From:Jack**

_will u be my date :)_

I was so happy my heart was pounding really hard in my chest and I smiles at the text and I quickly responded.

**From: Grace**

**To: Jack**

_of course I will silly you didn't need to ask :)_

I smile to myself and then I put my cheerleader outfit on and go the field to stretch and warm up for the football game that I know we would defiantly win.

**After the Game**

We had finally got to the church then they had us line up at the entrance to wait for the football players to show up. When we saw them me and the others started shaking our pom poms. I ran up to Jack and wrapped my legs around his waist then jumped down. He brought me over to the dance floor and we danced. "Nice to see you Gracie," He whispered in my ear.

I smile at him."Nice to see you too,"

"Having fun?" I ask him with a slight smile. He nods his head but then responds.

"Yea,"He says smiling at me and he kisses my forehead.

I look over to my side and see Amy with a guy at the food section who I had assumed was Ben then look across the room and see Ricky staring at them. They I see Ben leave Amy and goes to talk to the counselor. Then I see Ricky making his way over to Amy then Ben comes over to save Amy. I look over at jack and my smile disappear when he was looking behind me.

"Gracie I have to go," He says with a worried look on his face

"Ok,"I say with sadness in my voice.

He kisses me on the cheek. I see him walk out the front door. I see Ricky making his way over to me. "Can I have this dance?" He asks holding out his hand to me and smiling I look at where Jack went once last time and I accept.

"Yea sure," I say taking his hand.

"Have you seen Adrian?"He asks me looking into my eyes.

"No,"I say slightly looking around the room except at him. This dance with him was kinda acquired. I smile at him when he looks back at me.

"Me neither," he says looking away again trying on to look nervous.

He looks back at me. "Where is your boyfriend," he ask me. I get nervous. Oh no he isn't with that slut is he. I get a little mad but I try not to show it. I calm down.

"He went outside to get fresh air,"I say in my calmest voice oossible

He looks at me and smiles. I look past him and see Amy and Ben dancing and I smile. Then I hear a loud "**GRACE,**"coming from my brother Tom.

I run outside with a bunch of other people and see and Adrian and my boyfriend Jack holding each other and hot tears start running down my face.

**I hope you liked it ^-^. This was about 2k I promised someone I would make it about this long and here you go! So yea I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and the last scene was not shocker I mean it was in the show so I decided to keep some scenses from the show but the next chapter will be not in the show but there was something like it in the show except about a different guy so yea. All I ask for payment of course are REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

I get to school Monday and walk to my locker. I hear footsteps and look up and see Amy but behind her is Jack. I turn around and walk to my classroom. Ever since the night at the dance I had avoided him. I still couldn't believe he kissed her and cheated on me. I look across the room and see the girl he kissed. Adrian lee the majorette. Ugh she is such a slut. I miss Jack very much hut why did he kiss her. I am lost in my thoughts and didn't notice when Adrian walk up to me. She looked at me with a big grin."So,"she says with a bigger smile that I want to slap off of her.

"What!" I say yelling at him.

"Your boyfriend loves screaming my name in bed," Adrian says with a smirk.

"After him being with you I don't want him anymore," I say rolling my eyes and picking up my bag from the seat.

"You do care," Adrian says sitting down in the seat next to me. Ughh I hate this girl. She is such a slut going after my boyfriend when she already has one that guy named. Umm Ricky I think.

"Arnt you with that guy Ricky," I say sitting down in the seat where my bag use to sit.

"No he is interested in someone else so I decided to cheat on him," she says and she flips her hair and grins at me. I roll my eyes again.

"I think Jack wouldnt want you anyways," Adrian says turning her head and looking at Ricky across the room.

"Why is that?" I ask in a pissed off voice.

"Well after being with me I don't think he would want to be with a virgin who doesn't know anything," Adrian says.

"Well Ricky wants someone else so I guess your screwed to," I say pointing a finger st her.

"Bitch if you value your finger you would get it out of my face," Adrian says slapping her finger away.

"You are such a b word," I say standing up from my seat.

"I'm the b word well have you looked at yourself lately," Adrian says getting up from her seat to.

"God help me because Adrian is a bitch and a slut," I say with a grin and holding my hands up as I say it. Adrian looks at me pissed and jumps at me and grabs a fistful of my hair.

"Your are such a bitch Adrian," I say pulling harder on her hair.

"No your a bitch," she says making pull harder. Oh my gosh me and her are probably looking really dumb just sitting here pulling each others hair. I start laughing thinking about it.

"Are you crying or laughing?" She asks me looking at me.

"I'm laughing look at us me and you," I say looking up at her to.

"This isn't funny," she says in a serious tone making me laugh again.

"Yes it is,"I say letting go of her hair. She let's go of my hair to.

" I'm sorry," Adrian says. "I shouldtn have slept with your boyfriend its just Ricky was making me feel insecure," Adrian says.

"I'm sorry to," I say grabbing her hand to pull her up.

"Thanks," she says in a calm voice.

"So can we be friends but please promise me you won't sleep with Jack again?" I ask looking at her.

"Yea and I'm sorry for doing that and promise me you won't sleep with Ricky," she asks.

"Yea I promise I am not going to have sex with anyone until I am married," she says putting her hand on her chest. Adrian rolls her eyes playfully. Making me smile.

"Hey let's ditch," she says looking toward the door.

"Yes please I am tired of Jack following me around like a puppy who lost its owner," I say thinking about this morning which makes me roll my eyes.

"Hey Grace I know he likes you its just that you wearing that ring got him all confused so you should probably talk to him soon." Adrian says.

"Yea I will evently but for now can we go I am tired of school?" I ask walking toward the door.

"Yea I guess let's go," Adrian says walking out the door with me and down the hall and out the main door.

We go out into the parking lot. "So where do you want to go?" Adrian asks grabbing her keys from her pocket.

"Can we go to the dairy shack I am really Hungary," I say rubbing my tummy. She looks at me and smiles.

"Yea me to," she says copying me and rubbing her stomach to making me laugh.

Dairy Shack/ 12:00

Me and Adrian are sitting down at the table eating our burgers that I paid for.

"So Adrian how long have you and Ricky been going out?" Grace asks looking at me

"Only about two weeks and I already feel this connection to him but he doesn't feel anything for me," she says dropping her burger down on the wrapper for it.

"Why do you think that?" I ask getting concern.

"Because all he thinks about is sex,"Adrian says with a sad face.

"Adrian are you sure he doesn't like you maybe he is scared about his feelings toward you," I say trying to cheer her up.

"Yea maybe," she says with a small smile.

We finish eating our food and I go up to the counter before leaving and I buy a shake.

"That will be 2 dollars please," he says grinning at me. When I hand him the money he grabs my hand and puts a piece of paper in it. The guy is about 16 he looks.

"Call me," he whispers in my ear causing me to giggle. Adrian walks up behind me.

"Come on Grace," Adrian says with a smile on her face. She starts pulling me away from the guy. We walk outside and get in her car. I unwrap the piece of paper.

_324 7893 call me_

-**Landon**

I smile while looking at the piece of paper.

"What do we have here?" She asks grabbing the piece of paper out of my hand.

"I got someone's number," I say in a cheerful voice. I haven't been this haply since me and Jacks first date. I smile to myself but inside I am dancing.

"Well call him," she says.

"I will later I don't want to seem desperate," I say clutching the paper in my hand. I wanted to call him so bad and ask him out but like I said I didn't want to come out to desperate. We go back to her place and we hang talking about everything at home. I was happy that I finally found a true friend but maybe I could find more.

When we get home I run into my bedroom. I look at his number and I pull my phone out of my black purse.

**To Landon**

**From Grace**

_Hey this is Grace! I wondering if you remember me :)_

I set my phone down this guy was making me so nervous for some reason other then I had a giant crush on him. I hear my phone slightly buzz. I grab it as soon as I hear it beep.

**To Grace**

**From Landon**

_Yeah I remember you. I was actually wanting to know if you would go to dinner with me? :)_

Oh my gosh I couldn't believe you actually asked me out. I pick up my phone to call Adrian. She had given me her number right before I left her place.

**To Adrian**

**From Grace**

_Hey guess what just happened._

I smile as I put my phone down. I hear a couple of small soft knocks.

"Yeah come in," I say to the person outside my door. My mom walks into my room. She walks over and sits on my bed. I sit down next to her.

"Mom what's wrong?" I ask her as tears start going down her face.

"I'm sorry," she says crying harder. I hug her and she cries into my shoulder.

"Your sorry for what?" I ask pulling away from the hug. She looks at me and I see Tom in the corner of my eye.

"She is the one who killed our dad," my brother Tom says.I look at my mom for two seconds then the next thing I know I am running out the door crying. I walk down the sidewalk.

"How could my mom killed my dad?" I whisper looking into the sky as the moon gleamd on me showing tears were coming down my face. I walk to a familiar house down the block. The only person who was going through something just like me. I walk to her door and I knock. She opens the door. "Hi Amys mom," I whisper to her while tears went down my face all she does is hug me.

**Let me guess everyone thought she was going to talk to Amy but nope she wants to talk to Amys mom and you will see why! So who enjoyed that Chapter sorry it wasn't as long as all of the other chapters but you are welcome that I updated! And please will everyone do one small thing called Review! Everyone can review guest and all so its not that hard and that's all the payment I ask for and I also will be updating. Falling in Love in about an hour or two it just depends and thanks to all of the people who read and reviewed!**


End file.
